Las Aventuras de Zero En Kanto
by xXMasterFireXx
Summary: Cuenta la historia de un chico que empieza sus aventuras Pokémon. Y ese chico se llama Zero y sus rivales... mejor no se los digo.
1. Capitulo 1: Te elijo a ti

Hola este es el Primer Capitulo de: **_Las Aventuras de Zero en Kanto._**

Hasta ahora hice 14 capítulos de este Fanfic por lo que si me quieren dar ideas, no las voy a poner hasta que haga el capitulo 15.

Bueno espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 1: **Te elijo a ti.**

En pueblo paleta un chico llamado Zero pronto y va a recibir su primer Pokémon pero justo sus rivales Mexadox, Couyop y Dual ya habían elegido a sus Pokémon.

- Llegue tarde – Dijo Zero.

- Si, y no queda ningún Pokémon para ti – dijo Mexadox burlándose de Zero.

- Pues queda uno que lo tenía guardado de porsiacaso – Dijo Oak.

- Lo quiero por favor – Dijo Zero suplicándole a el Profesor.

- Bueno, pero espera a que te lo de – Dijo Oak a el entrenador que suplicaba.

- Bien aquí esta – Dijo Oak entregándole el Pokémon a Zero.

- ¿Qué clase de Pokémon es? – Le pregunto Zero a Oak.

- Es un Riolu – Dijo Oak respondiendo a la pregunta de Zero.

- ¿Qué es un Riolu? – Pregunto Zero.

- Es un Pokémon de la región de Sinnoh – Respondió Oak a la pregunta de Zero.

- Zero para que sepas Sinnoh es otra región donde hay más Pokémon - Dijo Mexadox burlándose de la falta de información de Zero.

- Lo entendí a la perfección – Dijo Zero dejando pasar el insulto de Mexadox.

- Chicos antes de irse tomen esto, es una Pokedex – Dijo Oak.

- ¿Saben que es una Pokedex? – Pregunto Oak a los entrenadores novatos.

- Si, es una maquina donde se guarda los datos de los Pokémon – Dijo Mexadox otra vez haciéndose el inteligente.

- Ah, casi lo olvido tomen algunas Pokebolas – Dijo Oak recordando al último momento.

- Adiós Profesor Oak – Dijo Couyop despidiéndose de Oak.

- Bueno yo me voy al gimnasio de ciudad Plateada – Dijo Dual algo apresurado.

- Yo también – Dijo Mexadox.

- Y yo – Dijo Couyop yéndose mirando la Pokebola que tenía a su primer Pokemon

- Yo voy a capturar unos Pokémon – Dijo Zero y se fue rápido a buscar a hacer su primera captura Pokémon.

- Está bien – Dijo Mexadox un poco feliz.

Y así es como paso un rato hasta que Zero encontró un Pokémon.

- O un Pidgey – Dijo Zero viéndolo y sintiéndose feliz.

- (Mejor me fijo en la Pokedex) – Pensó Zero.

- Pidgey es el Pokémon Pajarito. Pidgey tiene un sentido de la orientación muy desarrollado. Es capaz de regresar a su nido, por lejos que se encuentre de las zonas que le resulten familiares – Dijo la Pokedex.

- (Debo capturarlo) – Pensó Zero.

- Riolu ve – Dijo Zero y saco a su Riolu.

- Riolu usa ataque Rápido en Pidgey –Dijo Zero, ordenándole a Riolu que atacase al Pidgey.

- (Cayo de un golpe el Pidgey, es mi oportunidad) – Pensó Zero.

- Pokebola ve – Dijo Zero lansandole una de sus Pokebolas vacías al Pidgey.

- ¡Si, capture un Pidgey! – Grito Zero estando feliz por atrapar a su primer Pokémon.

* * *

¿Que les pareció el primer capitulo de **_Las Aventuras de Zero en Kanto_**?

Si me quieren decir algo dejen un comentario.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Rumbo a Ciudad Verde

Volvemos aquí con el capitulo 2 de **_Las Aventuras de Zero en Kanto._**

¿Que va a pasar en este capitulo? Pues mejor léelo y lo sabrás.

Pues ahora si vayamos al Capitulo 2 de este Fanfic.

* * *

Capitulo 2: **Rumbo a Ciudad Verde.**

Mientras que Zero viajaba a ciudad Verde, de la nada se encontró con un Butterfree.

- ¿Pero qué clase de Pokémon es este? – Pregunto Zero.

- Butterfree es el Pokémon Mariposa. Butterfree tiene la habilidad especial para encontrar delicioso polen en las flores. Puede localizar, extraer y transportar polen de flores que estén a 10 km de distancia de su nido – Dijo la Pokédex.

- Bien, ve por el Riolu – Dijo Zero sacando a su Riolu.

- Riolu usa Ataque Rápido – Le ordeno Zero a su Riolu.

- (Sigue de pie, Riolu tendrá que usar otro Ataque Rápido) – Pensó Zero.

- Riolu Ataque Rápido otra vez – Le ordeno Zero de nuevo a su Riolu que usase Ataque Rápido.

- Ahora, Pokebola ve – Dijo Zero mientras lanzaba una Pokebola a el Butterfree.

- Si, ahora tengo un Butterfree – Dijo Zero feliz.

- Desde acá puedo ver Ciudad Verde – Dijo Zero observando esa gran Ciudad.

- He tu niño, te reto a un combate Pokémon – Dijo un desconocido.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Le pregunto Zero al desconocido.

- Mi nombre es John – Dijo el desconocido.

- Está bien – Dijo Zero entusiasmado al tener su primera combate Pokémon con un entrenador.

- Ve Rattata – Dijo John.

- Ve tu Pidgey – Dijo Zero.

- Pidgey usa Ataque Rápido – Le dijo Zero a su Pidgey.

- Rattata esquívalo – Dijo John ordenándole a su Rattata a que esquive.

- ¡Rattata aprovecha y usa Placaje! – Le grito John a su Rattata.

- Pidgey, esquívalo y usa Ataque Rápido de nuevo muchas veces – Le dijo Zero a Pidgey.

- ¡No! Demonios venciste a mi Rattata – Dijo John.

- Una cosa, puedo escanear los datos de Rattata – Le pregunto Zero a John.

- Claro – Le respondió John.

- Rattata es el Pokémon Ratón. Rattata es cauto como él solo. Hasta cuando duerme mueve las orejas para oír todos los ruidos. No es nada delicado a la hora de elegir su hábitat. Cualquier sitio es bueno para cavar su madriguera – Dijo la Pokédex.

- Gracias – Dijo Zero.

- De nada. (Mocoso) – Dijo John mientras pensaba mal de Zero.

Así paso un rato hasta que Zero vio Ciudad Verde.

- Ya llegue a Ciudad Verde – Dijo Zero alegremente.

- ¡Zero! – Dijo alguien.

- ¿Qué haces acá Dual no ibas a Ciudad Plateada? – Le pregunto Zero a Dual.

- Si, pero me estoy tomando un descanso – Dijo Dual respondiendo a la pregunta de Zero.

- Tengo una idea Zero, ¿Por qué no peleamos? – Pregunto Dual.

- Claro estaría bien – Dijo Zero afirmando.

- Yo te elijo Bulbasaur – Dijo Dual sacando a su Pokémon.

Zero: - (¿Que Pokémon es ese?) – Se preguntaba Zero mientras sacaba la Pokédex de su bolsillo.

- Bulbasaur es el Pokémon semilla. A Bulbasaur es fácil verle echándose una siesta al sol. La semilla que tiene en el lomo va creciendo cada vez más a medida que absorbe los rayos del sol – Dijo la Pokédex.

- Entonces, ve Pidgey – Dijo Zero sacando a su Pokémon.

- Así que tienes un Pidgey. Pues no te va a servir de nada, ya que el mío es nivel 8 – Dijo Dual diciendo que su Pokémon era más fuerte.

- (¿A quién le importa?) – Pensaba Zero.

- Bien Pidgey usa Tornado – Le dijo Zero a su Pidgey.

- Bulbasaur esquívalo y usa Látigo Sepa – Le ordeno Dual a su Pokémon.

- [Eso duele] – Dijo Pidgey.

- (El Bulbasaur de Dual lastimo a Pidgey, debo pensar una estrategia, ya se) – Pensaba Zero.

- Pidgey usa múltiples Tornados – Dijo Zero.

- [Claro] – Dijo Pidgey.

- ¡Bulbasaur no! – Grito Dual.

- Si ganamos Pidgey – Dijo Zero feliz.

- [Si ganamos] – Dijo Pidgey también feliz.

- Te has vuelto muy fuerte Zero, bien hecho. Bueno ahora si me voy a Ciudad Plateada – Dijo Dual enorgullecido de Zero.

- (Por lo que acaba de decir parece mi padre) – Pensaba Zero.

- Bueno yo también voy – Dijo Zero.

- Entonces vayamos juntos – Dijo Dual.

- Buena idea Dual – Dijo Zero.

- Pero ya no me des esos sermones, como el que me diste hace unos minutos – Dijo Zero.

- Claro (dar sermones es lo mejor que se me da y el no quiere que lo haga, esta bien solo será mientras estemos juntos – Dijo Dual mientras pensaba en lo de los sermones.

Y así es como Dual se le unió a Zero en su búsqueda de ser un maestro Pokémon.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Si les gusto dejen un comentario y si no igual dejen un comentario, así sabre si les gusto o no.

PD: Acordaos que hice hasta 14 capitulos del Fanfic pero los hice de otro modo por lo que los voy a cambiar.


	3. Capitulo 3: Problemas en el Bosque Verde

Bien hoy les traigo el Capitulo 3 de este Fanfic mio, espero que lo disfruten.

:) :D

* * *

Capitulo 3: **Problemas en el Bosque Verde.**

- Este debe ser el Bosque Verde – Dijo Zero.

- Si, y es muy grande – Dijo Dual afirmando la respuesta de Zero y a la vez sorprendido por el tamaño del Bosque.

- Entremos – Dijo Zero entusiasmado.

- Espera, ¿qué es eso de allá? – Pregunto Dual.

- No lo sé, me fijare en la Pokédex – Dijo Zero sacando su Pokédex de su bolsillo.

- Caterpie es el Pokémon Gusano. Caterpie tiene un apetito voraz. Es capaz de devorar hojas que superan su tamaño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - Dijo la Pokédex.

- Un buen Pokémon – Dijo Dual.

- No lo atrapes, es una pérdida de tiempo – Dijo Zero a su amigo para que se vayan ya.

- Para ser un maestro Pokémon hay que atraparlos a todos – Dijo Dual.

- Esta bien, ve por él – Dijo Zero y dejando que Dual vaya a capturar al Caterpie.

- Bulbasaur yo te elijo – Dijo Dual sacando a su Pokémon.

- Bulbasaur usa Látigo Sepa – Dijo Dual.

- [Claro Jefe] – Dijo Bulbasaur.

- [Duele] – Dijo Caterpie.

- Bien, ahora Pokebola ve – Dijo Dual lanzando una Pokebola.

- ¡Si atrape a mi primer Pokémon! – Dijo Dual muy feliz.

- Bueno, ¿podemos seguir? – Pregunto Zero.

- Claro – Dijo Dual respondiendo la pregunta de Zero.

- Niños no deberían estar aquí – Dijo un Anciano.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto Dual.

- Mi nombre es Córner, pero la gente me dice Anciano Córner – Dijo el Anciano.

- ¿No le molesta que le digan Anciano? – Pregunto Zero.

- Claro que no, en absoluto no me molesta – Dijo el Anciano Córner.

- Ah sí, ¿Por qué no tendríamos que estar acá? – Pregunto Dual.

- Porque en estos tiempos empiezan a salir muchos Beedrill – Respondió el Anciano Córner.

- Entonces debo capturar uno – Dijo Zero.

- Va a ser una pérdida de tiempo – Dijo Dual.

- Claro que no, tu Caterpie fue una pérdida de tiempo – Dijo Zero.

- No digas eso – Dijo Dual algo enojado.

- Tu Caterpie debe estar débil porque lo atacaste. Igual, ¿sabías que solo tenías que lanzar una Pokebola porque era un Caterpie? ¿No? – Dijo Zero y luego pregunto.

- No lo sabía – Dijo Dual.

- Ok – Dijo Zero – Bueno Anciano Córner ya puede seguir con lo que nos iba a decir –

- No lo hagas joven, los Beedrill son muy peligrosos – Dijo el Anciano Córner.

- No me importa, si voy a ser un maestro Pokémon debo capturarlos a todos – Dijo Zero – Además debe ser fuerte –

- Mira ahí hay uno Zero – Dijo Dual – Aprovecha este momento –

- Gracias por la información Dual – Dijo Zero agarrando la Pokebola de su inical – Ve a por el Riolu y usa Ataque Rápido –

- Lo ha esquivado – Dijo Dual sorprendido.

- [Que lento eres] – Dijo Beedrill.

- ([Demonios a esquivado mi Ataque Rápido]) – Pensaba Riolu.

- (Para poder esquivar un Ataque Rápido debe de ser muy veloz) – Pensaba Zero – (Y por eso debe ser mío ese Beedrill) -

- Ataque Rápido una vez más Riolu – Le ordeno Zero a su Riolu.

- [Sigues siendo muy lento] – Dijo Beedrill burlándose de Riolu.

- [Te voy a vencer] – Dijo Riolu enojado por lo que le dijo Beedrill.

- Lo sigue esquivando – Dijo Dual.

- Usa Palmeo Riolu – Dijo Zero.

Espera, atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo es una mala idea – Dijo el Anciano Córner – Mejor piensa una estrategia -

- Ya entendí – Dijo Zero – Riolu quédate quieto.

- (Creo que ese niño no sabe hacer buenas estrategias) – Pensaba el Anciano Córner.

- Has que se mueva o va a salir herido tu Riolu – Dijo Dual.

- [Toma directo mi Ataque Furia] – Dijo Beedrill.

- (Esta casi donde quiero) – Pensaba Zero – Ahora Riolu usa Palmeo.

- (Bien jugada esa estrategia Zero, pero el Beedrill sigue de pie) – Pensaba Dual.

- Riolu, ahora usa Ataque Rápido mientras esta herido el Beedrill enemigo –Dijo Zero.

- [Toma esto] – Dijo Riolu.

- [Duele] – Dijo Beedrill.

- Ahora, Pokebola ve – Dijo Zero mientras lanzaba una Pokebola al Beedrill – (Vamos, vamos, vamos) –

- (Ruido de captura) –

Zero: ¡Si capture un Beedrill! – Dijo Zero feliz – Y es mejor que el Caterpie de Dual -

- (No me lo puedo creer, se ha hecho con un Beedrill) – Pensaba Dual – Espera, que dijiste sobre mi Caterpie.

- Nada – Dijo Zero mintiendo.

- Más te vale – Le dijo Dual a Zero.

- Niño me parece que tienes un gran futuro que te espera, si es que puedes capturar un Beedrill a la primera sin que tú equipo Pokémon si haga daño – Dijo el Anciano Córner.

- Tiene razón Córner, tengo un gran futuro por delante – Dijo Zero imaginándose su futuro.

- (¿Por qué le meten más cosas en la cabeza de Zero) – Pensaba Dual.

- Si, pero debes tener cuidado porque tal vez te vayan a pasar cosas malas – Dijo el anciano Córner.

- Esta bien – Dijo Zero.

- Un momento, ¿quién es ese de allá? – Pregunto Dual.

- ¿Qué haces John aquí? Pregunto Zero.

- Zero te reto otra vez a un duelo Pokémon – Dijo John.

- Esta bien, Riolu yo te elijo – Dijo Zero sacando a su Pokémon.

- Ve Raticate – Dijo John sacándolo de su Pokebola.

- (¿Un Raticate?) – Se preguntaba Zero.

- Raticate es el Pokémon Ratón. A Raticate le crecen los colmillos firmes y fuertes. Para mantenerlos afilados roe rocas y troncos, e incluso las paredes de las casas – Dijo la Pokédex.

- Riolu usa Ataque Rápido – Dijo Zero.

- Raticate aguanta el golpe y usa Híper Colmillo – Dijo John.

- [Aguántate esta] – Dijo Raticate

- [Aahhh] – Dijo Riolu.

- ¡Riolu! – Grito Zero.

- (Algo no me trae buena pinta en ese John) – Pensaba el Anciano Córner.

- Riolu usa Palmeo en Raticate – Dijo Zero.

- [Venganza] – Dijo Riolu.

- [¡Aaaahhhhh!] – Dijo Raticate.

- No puede ser has vencido a mi Raticate, no me dejas otra opción – Dijo John.

- ¿Por qué le tiras una red a Riolu? – Pregunto Zero.

- Sigues sin entender, soy parte del Equipo Rocket – Dijo John.

- ¿Y quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto Zero.

- Criminales que roban los Pokémon – Respondió John.

- Pues será mejor que corras porque hay te va mi siguiente Pokémon, Beedrill yo te elijo – Dijo Zero.

- Beedrill usa Ataque Fu… - Dijo Zero pero fue interrumpido.

- Aquí te devuelvo tu Riolu chao - Dijo John mientras salía corriendo por el miedo a Beedrill.

- ¿Buen trabajo Beedrill? – Se preguntaba Zero.

- ¿Estás bien Riolu? – Le preguntaba Zero a su Riolu.

- [Si] – Dijo Riolu.

- Bien, nos vemos Anciano Córner – Dijo Zero.

- Si, adiós – Dijo Dual.

- [Adiós] – Dijo Riolu.

- Me agrada el Anciano Córner – Dijo Zero.

- A mi también – Dijo Dual.

- Dual mira, la salida del Bosque Verde – Dijo Zero muy feliz.

- Salgamos – Dijo Dual.

- Si – Dijo Zero.

Nuestros héroes no solo capturaron nuevos Pokémones, además hicieron nuevos amigos y un nuevo enemigo.

* * *

Como siempre digo, si te ha gustado o quieres dejar tu opinión pon un comentario me haría feliz.

Bueno nos vemos en la proxima edición de **_Las Aventuras de Zero En Kanto_**


	4. Capitulo 4: El Gimnasio de C Plateada

Hoy el Capitulo 4 de **_Las Aventuras de Zero en Kanto._**

Espero que le guste.

* * *

Capitulo 4: **El Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.**

El gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

- Por fin llegamos a Ciudad Plateada Dual – Dijo Zero.

- (Si, y hubiéramos llegado más rápido si no te hubieras puesto a comer en medio de la salida del Bosque Verde). Pensó Dual.

- ¿Pero miren quienes llegaron tarde? – Dijo un desconocido.

- No puede ser Couyop – Dijo Zero sorprendido.

- Si, ya me estaba yendo a Ciudad Celeste – Dijo Couyop.

- ¿Couyop donde está Mexadox? – Pregunto Zero.

- Ya debe estar peleando con la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste – Dijo Couyop.

- (Si que es rápido) – Pensó Zero.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego – Dijo Couyop mientras se iba caminando.

- ¿Pues qué hacemos primero Dual? – Pregunto Zero.

- Ir al Centro Pokémon – Respondió Dual – (Es obvio).

- Tienes razón – Dijo Zero – (Dual debe estar pensando que soy un tonto por haber preguntado eso) –

Zero y Dual fueron al Centro Pokémon.

- Hola, ¿deben de ser nuevos por acá? – Dijo la Enfermera Joy.

- Si – Respondió Zero.

- Necesitamos que cures a nuestros Pokémon – Dijo Dual.

- Bien denme sus Pokémon y los voy a curar – Dijo la Enfermera Joy.

- Dual – Dijo Zero.

- ¿Qué pasa Zero? – Pregunto Dual.

- ¿Sabes de qué tipo es el Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada? – Pregunto Zero.

- Es de tipo roca – Respondió Dual.

- Ok, gracias por la información – Dijo Zero.

- Zero, tu Riolu tiene ventaja contra los de tipo roca – Dijo Dual.

- Eso lo sé Dual, el tipo roca es débil frente al tipo lucha – Dijo Zero. – Además tu Bulbasaur también tiene ventaja en este Gimnasio –

- Lo sé – Dijo Dual.

- Bien sus Pokémones están curados – Dijo la Enfermera Joy dándoles los Pokémones a Zero y Dual.

- Gracias – Dijo Zero.

- De nada – Dijo la Enfermera Joy.

- Bueno, ¿ahora si vamos al Gimnasio Pokémon de la Ciudad? –Pregunto Dual, mientras salía con Zero del Centro Pokémon.

- Si – Le respondió Zero a Dual.

- (Obviamente voy a empezar con Riolu y luego lo voy a terminar con…) – Pensó Zero, pero fue interrumpido por Dual.

- Listo, ya llegamos – Dijo Dual.

- ¿Quién será el líder del gimnasio? – Pregunto Zero, dejando de lado lo que estaba pensando.

- Pues, desde que se fue el original líder del gimnasio Brock su padre tomo su lugar. Por lo que se su padre se llama Flint – Dijo Dual alardeando de sus conocimientos.

- Pues, ¿Cuál de los dos retara a Flint primero? – Pregunto Zero.

Ve tu primero Zero – Respondió Dual – (Así además, podre saber que Pokémones usa y sus estrategias) –

- Esta bien – Dijo Zero entrando con Dual al Gimnasio Pokémon.

- ¿Quien osa entrar al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada? – Pregunto Flint.

- Zero y Dual – Respondió Zero.

- ¿Y cuál de los dos peleara primero? – Pregunto Flint.

- Lo hará Zero – Dijo Dual señalándolo a Zero.

- Esta bien – Dijo Flint. – Vengan al Campo de Batalla –

- Es grande – Dijo Zero.

- ¿Es la primera batalla de Gimnasio que tienen? – Pregunto Flint.

- Si – Respondió Zero.

- Esta bien, entonces usar a estos dos Pokémones – Dijo Flint.

- Geodude ve – Dijo Flint sacando a su Pokémon.

- ¿Un Geodude? – Dijo Zero sacando su Pokédex.

- Geodude es el Pokémon Roca. Cuanta más larga es la vida de Geodude, mayor es el desgaste y la erosión que sufre, y más redondeada la forma que va adquiriendo. Sin embargo, el corazón permanece siempre duro, rocoso y tosco – Dijo la Pokédex.

- Adelante Riolu – Dijo Zero sacando a su Riolu.

- Riolu usa Ataque Rápido – Dijo Zero.

- [Aguántate esta] – Dijo Riolu.

- [Que débil tu movimiento] – Dijo Geodude.

- Ahora usa Palmeo – Dijo Zero.

- [Vas a caer Rápido] – Dijo Zero.

- Así de rápido derrotaste a mi Geodude – Dijo Flint, mientras devolvía su Pokémon a su Pokebola.

- Pues ahora va Onix – Dijo Flint sacando a su Onix.

- Onix es el Pokémon Serpiente Roca. Onix tiene un imán en el cerebro, que actúa como brújula para no perder la orientación cuando está cavando túneles. A medida que crece, se le redondea y suaviza el cuerpo – Dijo la Pokédex.

- Vuelve Riolu – Dijo Zero mientras devolvía a Riolu a su Pokebola.

- Ve Beedrill – Dijo Zero sacando a Beedrill de la Pokebola.

- Beedrill, usa Ataque Furia – Dijo Zero a su Beedrill.

- [¿Es lo mejor que tienes?] – Pregunto Onix sarcásticamente.

- [Lo aguanto a si de fácil] – Dijo Beedrill sorprendido.

- Onix usa Lanza Roca – Le ordeno Flint a su Beedrill.

- Beedrill esquívalo – Dijo Zero.

-Beedrill vuelve. – Dijo Zero mientras devolvía a Beedrill a su Pokebola.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Dual - Pidgey está en desventaja –

- Confía en mí, se lo que hago – Respondió Zero.

- Lanza Roca otra vez Onix – Le ordeno de nuevo Flint a Onix.

- Pidgey esquívalo y agárrate a Onix – Dijo Zero.

- [Claro] – Dijo Pidgey.

- (Por que le habrá dicho que se agarre su Pidgey a mi Onix, no importa) – Pensó Flint - Onix usa tu cola para golpear a Pidgey -

- Pidgey esquiva su cola todas las veces que te quiera golpear – Dijo Zero.

- Onix, usa tu cola numerosamente para golpear a Pidgey – Dijo Flint.

[Quédate quieto maldito pájaro] – Dijo Onix.

- (No se da cuenta que su Onix se está haciendo daño, bueno Onix ya está muy débil le diré a Pidgey que lo acabe) – Pensó Zero.

- Pidgey acabalo con Placaje – Dijo Zero.

- [Claro jefe] – Dijo Pidgey.

Pidgey le acertó el golpe a Onix y este callo debilitado.

- No puede ser que un Pidgey allá vencido a mi Onix – Dijo Flint sorprendido.

- (Ruido de suspiro). Bueno te has ganado la Medalla Roca – Dijo Flint algo desanimado.

- Si la Medalla Roca es mía – Dijo Zero feliz.

- Bueno, Dual sigues tú – Dijo Flint.

- Bueno – Dijo Dual.

- Geodude ve – Dijo Flint sacando a Geodude.

- Sal Bulbasaur – Dijo Dual sacando a Bulbasaur.

- Bulbasaur usa Látigo Sepa para agarrar a Geodude y chócalo contra el suelo muchas veces – Le ordeno Dual a Bulbasaur.

- Bueno, ya has derrotado a mi Geodude – Dijo Flint – Y no tengo ganas de pelear así que ganaste -

- Bueno toma aquí la Medalla Roca – Dijo Flint.

- Pues si que fue un poco difícil, pero al final conseguí la Medalla Roca – Dijo Dual.

- (Claro, si difícil es solo vencer a un Geodude y luego que te den la Medalla en vez de luchar contra Onix) – Pensó Zero.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos o no? – Pregunto Zero.

- Si – Dijo Dual.

- A dios Flint – Se despidió Zero de Flint.

Y así es como Zero y Dual vencieron a Flint, ganaron su primer Medalla y se fueron de camino a Ciudad Celeste. ¿Zero y Dual conseguirán nuevos Pokémon o tendrán problemas en el próximo capítulo? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

PD: La Medalla de Dual no es válida.

* * *

Chicos espero que les allá gustado y si quieren dejen un comentario.

PD: Acabo de terminar el Capitulo 15 **_Las Aventuras de Zero en Kanto._**


End file.
